


Orion Sanderson

by AbbyCrashing



Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: Make a Sandwich, Misunderstandings, Orion doesn't trust Owen, Playing Pirates, Swords, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyCrashing/pseuds/AbbyCrashing
Summary: Orion isn't sure if he can trust Owen, and Kiel screaming that Owen stabbed him does NOT help.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Orion was in his room, writing in his diary - No, he was adding an additional page to his Notebook of Private Observations. OK, he was writing in his diary - so what?

Anyway, he was writing yet another complaint about not being able to trust this 'Owen' kid. Not since that Fowen incident back in Jupiter City. Owen seemed like a good guy, but that's how Fowen seemed before he stole the machine they were going to use to save Bethany. Orion wouldn't take that risk again, the Conners kid just couldn't be trusted!  
Orion was closing his Notebook of Private Observations when he heard a shout coming from the direction of the living room. It was Kiel's voice.

"Kara help!! Owen stabbed me!" He shouted. "Avenge meeeeee!!!" 

Orion shot up from his desk and leapt into action. He grabbed his Kid Twilight utility belt from under his bed and ran out the door. Through the hallway. Down the stairs. Into the living room. As he arrived, Orion gasped at what he saw. 

The table as turned over, books scattered across the floor. Kiel was leaning against the wall across from Orion, clutching his side as red liquid oozed from between his fingers, groaning in agony. 

In the middle of it all, Kara and Owen were fighting, trying to hit each other with... were those... plastic swords??

Kiel noticed Orion and sat up, as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Orion! Do you want to play pirates with us?" The former magician asked. "You could be on my team!"

".... Pirates??" Orion repeated, feeling embarrassed as he tried to put away his Twilight-throwing-stars without anyone noticing.

"No way!" Owen objected. "If you play, you should side with me! I am winning after all!"

"Um, no, sorry I just came down to... uh... make a sandwich!" Orion told them as he walked towards the kitchen.

"OK! By the way, I hope you didn't want any ketchup, because I used the last of it for spacial effect!" Kiel told him, showing off his hands, red goo dripping from his fingers.


	2. Sandwiches and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion makes a sandwich.

Orion took a loaf of bread from the cabinet and set it on the table. Then he went to the refrigerator to pull out toppings. As he did so, a flash grenade slipped out of his open belt pocket. With almost inhuman reflexes, Orion grabbed the grenade from the air and set it on the table, grumbling about pirates and Owen/Fowen and ketchup.

As Orion finished making his sandwich, he looked over at the Flash grenade. He remembered trying to teach Fictional Bethany how to use one of those without blinding herself. It was a lost cause.

Orion smiled at the memory as he sat down to eat. It had been a while since he, Bethany, and Christian had all gone on patrol together.

●●●●

This is so unfair! Kara could go back in time to undo any mistakes without causing any paradoxes, and Kiel is only one of the coolest book characters Owen had ever met! And then they just go ahead and teamed up against him!

It was only when Spike jumped on Kiel out of nowhere that Owen had been able to defeat him! Owen loved Spike. Now, all he needed was a stab Kara in the right place and Owen would win!

"Die you landlubber!" Kara shouted, slashing at Owen.

"You first sea dog!" Owen cried. "You will never defeat Sargent O'Connors! Not after you and Kile Wizard-boy turned my freinds against me and ruined my life's work!"

Kara paused for a second, almost getting hit by Owen's sword.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused. "I don't remember acting that part out!"

"We didn't, that's just part of my character's backstory!" Owen told her. "Did your person experience any emotional trauma?"

"Um... no? She just has a sword-"

"NOT ANYMORE!!!" Owen interrupted, knocking Kara's sword from her hand and stuck his sword under her arm.

"Hey!" Kara cried in protest.

"I win!"

"Nooooo!! You will pay for this O'Connors! YOU. WILL. PAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Kara shouted as she fell to her knees, prolonging the death as much as possible.

"Well that was fun!" Kiel said as he stood up after Kara had finally finished dying. "Do you guys want to play Ninja Assassins now?"

"OK!" Kara agreed.

"Good, because Owen's on my team!"


End file.
